paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups meet the avatar
One day in Republic City, 6 pups come in the city. 5 of them were on the ground and one of them were in the air. Ryder: Well, here we are pups! Republic City. Pups: Wow! Chase: It is so much bigger than I thought. Just then the Triple Threat Triad came and attacked the pups with fire bending. Pups: AAAAHHHHHH! All the pups were on the ground. And just before the gang left, an 18 year old girl. ???: Hey! Leave those pups alone! Triple Threat Triad Member #1: It is the Avatar! RUN! The avatar had a little bending battle right before the police came and arrested the gang members. The Avatar went over to the pups to see if they were ok. ???: Are you all OK? Ryder and Pups: Yeah. Skye: What is your name, and who is that lady? (Points to the chief of Police) ???: My name is Korra and I am the Avatar by the way, and that lady is Chief Beifong. Marshall: What is the Avatar? Korra: The avatar brings peace to the world and is the only one who can bend all four elements. While Korra was describing what the avatar was, Chase walks over and talks to Chief Beifong. Chase: It must be so cool to be in the police. What do you think? Beifong: I don't open my feelings to talking pups. But to me, this job is half and half. Chase: How do you get those suits on? They are made of metal. Beifong: Some earthbenders are metalbenders, so we use this hand jesture to put them on. Chase (thinking): It must be so cool to metalbend. Then Chase walks back to the other pups and sees them getting ready to leave. Rocky: Come on Chase we are going to leave now. But before he does, Korra stops him. Korra: I saw you talking to Beifong over there. What did you ask her? Chase: I just asked her some questions about her job. It must be so cool to earth and metalbend. Ryder: CHASE! COME ON! Chase: I have to go now. Chase then drives off, leaving Korra by herself. Korra (Thinking): I know what to give that pup for a welcome gift. I will give him the power to metal and earthbend. Meanwhile in a hotel: Ryder and the pups were unpacking when they heard a knock at the door. Ryder: Who can it be? When he opes the door, there was only a slip of paper folded in half that said "For the German Shepard" Rubble: Who is it? Ryder: I don't know but they left a message for Chase. (Yelling): Chase it is for you. Chase walks in and reads the note. It said: Dear Pup I met last, '' I have a suprise for you on an island. If you want it meet me at the dock at 6:00 sharp. I think you are going to love it.'' From Korra, The Avatar. Chase(thinking): It something small.But I will still take it. At 5:30 Chase puts his police uniform on and runs off to the dock. When the clock hit 6:00, Korra was there with 2 guys and another lady. Korra: I thought you were not going to make it uhhh.... Chase: Chase. Korra: Chase right. But before we go the guy with the red scarf is Mako, the guy standing next to him is Bolin his brother, and the lady is Asami. Asami,Bolin,and Mako: Hello. Chase: Hello. They removed the rope that was holding the boat in place and headed for Air Temple Island, where the leader of the newly founded air nation was. When they got there, three kids came running over to pet and hold on to Chase. Chase: Who were they? Korra: Tenzin's kids: Jinora,Meelo, and Ikki. Chase: She seems wild. Korra: She is. Chase and Korra walked into a bedroom and locked the door. Korra: OK, come up here and close your eyes. Chase did what she said. As soon as Chase closed his eyes, Korra put her thumb on his forehead and closed her eyes. When she opened them, they were glowing. And soon, Chase was floating in midair, his whole body glowing. When he landed, he was not wearing his police uniform but a metal yellow-and-black suit, like the one Chief Beifong wore. When Chase opened his eyes and looked into a mirror, he was awe-strucked. Korra: Congrats, Chase! Now you can metal and earthbend! Chase: I can? (He tries to and a metal wire shoots out. He pulls it back and tries to earthbend. A HUGE rock appears and rushes into the ground) Can I keep the power? Korra: Yes, but promise me you will not show the other pups the power, ok? Chase: I promise. ONE WEEK LATER Ryder: Well, nice meeting you, Avatar Korra. Korra: Nice meeting you too. Pups: Bye! Korra: Bye! (Winks at Chase) Chase (thinking): I can't believe I am leaving with this kind of power! THE END!!!! Next story: "Chase VS. Swift"